


Soul-Watching No More

by Hollow_Fan_Soul_55



Series: Soul-Watching [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is all-powerful, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multi, Soulmates, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55/pseuds/Hollow_Fan_Soul_55
Summary: As brought to my attention by @dadaiiro, I have potential for more in this Soulmate AU, so here I am! Aren’t I productive~(No, this is gonna make it worse.)Jason Todd was brought back from the dead, and now he has to readjust to the living world and a slight shift in morals. It’s not getting any easier, for most everyone. Worse, Bruce has a new kid — throwing what little stability the Bat Family was gaining directly out a window in the Watchtower faster than Superman, and then right into the burning sun.Tim gets hurt, Jason is protective, Dick is a puppy, Damian is a brat, Stephanie is so very lost, Barbara is the only sane one, and Cassandra is everyone’s favorite sibling.Emotions are not their forte. The Bat Family ensues.WARNING: Slow to Update.





	Soul-Watching No More

“Baby Bird!”

Tim whips around at the familiar nickname, a smile lighting up his face as he watches Jason land on the roof and starts sauntering over. Let it be said that Jason has only gotten more dramatic, which Bruce looks like he never thought possible.

Kind of hypocritical from The _“I am the darkness, I am the NIGHT”_ Batman…

“Hey Hood,” he calls lightly. “How’s patrol tonight?”

Jason shrugs his shoulders, bringing his hand up to release the catch on his helmet with, and you guessed it, a dramatic fwip. “Same old same old. B’s been breathing down my neck all night!” This statement comes out wonky as the voice modulator is pulled away, which makes Tim’s smile brighter.

Then Tim snorts, both at Bruce’s paranoia and newfound helicopter parenting style, plus Jason’s ridiculous helmet hair.

“You poor baby,” Tim coos, deactivating his bo staff and hooking it against his thigh as he cocks his hip.

Jason groans dramatically, practically collapsing all of his body weight onto Tim when he gets close enough. It’s a testament to the last year that Tim doesn’t fall on the spot with Jason’s newfound growth spurt. The fucker.

At this point, if anyone were to look out their window as see them, no one would be surprised to see Robin with Red Hood together.

“You don’t _understand,_ Tim!” Jason whines. “I can’t kick proper ass if tall dark and brooding is looming over my shoulder judging me and my life choices instead of the thug! I bet he’s already going to lecture me as soon as you leave about being too ‘codependent’! The only reason he leaves us alone as it is is because of Agent A!”

Tim winced, rubbing his glove through Jason’s hair, paying particular attention to the streak of white that would normally be there if Jason didn’t temporarily dye it at night. The older teen practically purrs.

Shockingly enough, being dead _and_ soulmate-tied to someone for three years makes it pretty hard to not follow them around while making snarky comments about anything and everyone.

Bruce was pretty quick to try and separate them after Jason unintentionally snarked/cussed out the media from over Tim’s shoulder. That and “it would be a distraction on the field” which is kinda lame and a baseless accusation. It’s not like it was a known fact when your soulmate comes back to life you get a ‘they’re in mortal danger’ radar.

Of course, Bruce tried to bench both of them after he found out.

Jason was _not_ happy about either of these facts. The separation part and the benching, but not so much the cursing at the media. Tim’s sure he hasn’t exactly shed that from his younger years.

It was the first big fight they had after Jason came back.

“You know he’s just–” Tim starts, but Jason drops his weight even more, causing him to cut off with a grunt.

“If I hear you finish that sentence, I will bring you to the ground, Baby Bird. His ‘special brand of showing he cares’ can shove itself up his ass.”

Tim rolls his eyes. Three years of twenty-four-seven time together has also given Jason the rather annoying ability to know when Tim is going to stay up late for a case, when he gets _a little too_ invested in said case, what he’s going to say, and how he’s going to move.

You’d think that last one would be handy out in Gotham’s night, but Jason likes to use it to coddle him.

At first, Tim just thought it was because he was alive again and wanted to prove to Bruce who was always around that he could work as a team and still kick ass — but then he started taking over Tim’s cases, too.

It…it kinda sucks, actually. Because Tim knows Jason _knows_ he can handle himself just fine.

“He’s just worried, Jason. He’ll get it out of his system eventually.” Tim settles on, trying to nudge Jason off of himself and not project the negative feeling into his voice.

He hates when his moods make spending time with Jason uncomfortable because he really likes his soulmate. He hates when he makes parallels that aren’t really there.

Jason snorts hard, nearly knocking Tim over, thus snapping him out of his own head. “Sure, you say that like he doesn’t still monitor the dick even now.”

Tim rolls his eyes so hard he’s sure Jason can see it under the domino from behind his head. “Your originality is spectacular, Hood, truly.”

Jason unexpectedly pulls up, leaving Tim to stumble and flail his arms to keep upright. “Hood,” Tim yelps, spinning around to glare.

He stops short at Jason’s frown and the slight drawing back of his shoulders as he says, “You’re mad.” Stated certainly and with his eyes narrowed. “Why?”

Tim sighs, running a hand through his hair, gently pulling at it. Jason and his stupid Tim-meter —Dick’s term, not Tim’s— tuned into his emotions and body language.

“It’s nothing, Hood,” he sighs, refusing to look at Jason. If this were Bruce, Tim would look him in the eye, but Jason would catch the lie anyway. “Let’s just get going.”

“No,” Jason says, pulling Tim’s shoulder so he can’t turn around. “No, tell me why you’re mad.”

Tim glares at Jason’s chest, staring down the red bat there. “It really is nothing,” he says, ignoring Jason’s scoff to continue. “Just my head connecting things that don’t need to be connected.”

“T– Robin,” Jason growls, “Your head is usually pretty spot on, so tell me. Is it about the Jenkin case?”

Tim bristles.

He never showed Jason that case.

“ _That!_ ” Tim hisses, cutting off the shout it tried to be. Jason jerks back as if he were burned, hand fisting at his side. “You’re all up in my cases even though you _know_ I can handle myself! I haven’t even told you about that case! The case B gave _me_ to do! You’re acting just. like. Batman!”

Tim heaves a breath, rubbing the hard gloves over his cheeks, breathing in and out for a few seconds. Man, he really doesn’t want to be mad at Jason. It feels horrible.

With one last inhale, Tim sighs out, “I’m sorry, that was too far. I didn’t mea– Hood?” The roof is empty. “ _ **Hood!?**_ ”

Tim groans, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. “Goddamnit,” Tim hisses, bringing his hand up to his ear.

“Oracle–”

“Robin,” Bruce says, cutting Tim off with a well-timed growl. “Get back to the cave, now.” And then, in true Bruce fashion, exits the channel without explaining shit.

Tim groans again, louder this time. First Jason, now Bruce. “Oracle, do you know what B wants?”

There’s a short second of static before Babs speaks up, sounding a bit harried. He’s going to buy her some sweets later. “No. He’s got me tracking Red Hood, right now, but I don’t think this is a Batman thing……let me– oh, there’s a _kid?_ ”

“Thanks, O,” Tim says, turning back in the direction of the manor. He’ll deal with this argument with Jason later. Right now, he’s got to wonder if Bruce picked up another kid within the last hour.

Jesus, can tonight get any worse?

**~~Yes~~ **


End file.
